An embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, a date and time setting method, and a recording medium with which it is possible to set a date and time according to positioning data.
For example, in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-151644, the following technique is disclosed. That is, in a case of setting a time zone based on positional information transmitted from a GPS satellite, a margin is provided around an acquired current position and it is determined more accurately whether movement into a different time zone is performed not according to one point but according to distribution of time zones in a range of the margin.
In a case where a boundary line (coastline) between land and a sea and a boundary between time zones are the same as each other, since it is usually considered that an electronic device is used by a user in a time zone on a side of the land around the coastline, there may be a problem in actual usage by the user when a local time is calculated and displayed in a time zone on a side of the sea according to a map during usage by the user at a coast or in an adjacent sea.
An embodiment of the present invention is an electronic device, a date and time setting method, and a recording medium which can improve user-friendliness of when local time is acquired around a seacoast.